A planar conveyance apparatus in which a large number of small-sized conveyance cells (conveyance devices) are disposed planarly is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the planar conveyance apparatus described in Patent Document 1, each conveyance cell has a short roller for placing an article, and the short rollers travel. Each conveyance cell has a turning mechanism, and each short roller turns to enable change in the moving direction of an article.
According to the planar conveyance apparatus of Patent Document, it is possible to introduce an article from a plurality of directions, and it is also possible to discharge the article in a plurality of directions.